A software developer may use debugging software running on a host computer to test and debug an application executed by a processor coupled to the host computer. Trace hardware is used to trace the processor's activity as the processor executes the application. Trigger hardware is used to start and stop the trace hardware's tracing activity. Trigger hardware is generally expensive and inefficient and consumes a considerable amount of hardware real estate.